Retarded in Love
by Katherine Russell
Summary: After several years after leaving Townsville, Ace returns to find Buttercup a completely different girl from when he left. When Buttercup sees him after all though years, old feelings start to return. What happens when old feelings meet new feelings? R&R!
1. Prologue

**Retarded in Love  
An Ace and Buttercup Story**

**Prologue**

It has been several years since I last saw my favorite person to hate, ten to be exact. He left town when he was fifteen for reasons I do not know of, appointing Snake as the new leader of the Gang Green Gang. I was seven when this happened. While my sisters celebrated, I lay in my bed and cried until my sobs lead me to sleep. I'd continue to do that for several years, until I convinced myself that all the tears were not worth it.

Bubbles and Blossom never could pin down the reason why I was so depressed all the time. I suppose that Blossom wasn't smart enough to figure it out and that Bubbles wasn't either. Everywhere I went, things reminded me of him. Cigarettes, the warm smell of whiskey, and even the old arcade game in the mini-mart. I played it several times only to see the three letters on the high-score list. My favorite letters in the whole world: A-C-E.

* * *

Obviously I changed a few things from the original series. I know we don't know Ace's true age so I decided to assign him an age. He never left town in the series and he never smoke or drank. Anything for a good story though I suppose. I'm sorry this was so short, but it is just a prologue and I promise the first chapter will be a lot longer. Leave a comment if you liked it. All characters except the ones I make up are owned by Craig McCracken.


	2. The Writhing South

**Retarded in Love  
An Ace and Buttercup Story**

**Chapter One: The Writhing South**

The hotline buzzed for the third time today. We were all tired from the first two criminals we stopped and the giant monster that Mojo Jojo had unleashed on Townsville. "Bubbles can you get that," Blossom asked as she pulled the hairclip from her red locks.

"Hello Mayor," Bubbles answered picking up the phone. "The Gangreen Gang again? Sure we'll be right there."

My head looked up from one of Blossom's girly magazines I was flipping through. "The Gangreen Gang?"

"What about them Bubbles," Blossom asked pulling her hair back in a pony tail.

"They're robbing the bank again. Ever since Ace left ten years ago, they've done a lot more stupid crimes."

I cringed and silently prayed that my sisters didn't notice the small reaction to his name. "They've always done stupid crimes Bubbles. They just think that they're older they can get away with more things," I snapped than flew out the window towards the bank.

"What's wrong with you Buttercup," Bubbles asked as she followed shortly behind me.

I let out a heavy sigh of annoyance. "Nothing," I told her. "Let's just get in there and stop those idiots."

We all landed simultaneously through the roof of the building to see four of the green skinned men standing with guns pointed at the bank tellers. "Girrrlsss ssso nice of you to joinsss usss," Snake hissed at the three of us.

"Honestly do you want to go through this again," Blossom asked.

Snake shrugged and motioned for Big Billy and Little Arturo to attack. Blossom used her ice breath to freeze them in their tracks while Bubbles and I melted the guns with our heat vision. _"Such a sad excuse for villains,"_ I couldn't help but think. _"They really are nothing without Ace. With him they were so much better."_

I watched with amusement as the cops took the boys away in handcuffs. "After your tenth time robbing a bank, you'd think that you dumb asses would really know better. You can never beat us," I taunted with my hands on my hips, a smirk forming.

"Yousss jusssst watch powda puffssss. Onesss of thessse daysss we'll get yousss better than ever."

"Yeah, yeah whatever just take him away officer."

"Sure thing Buttercup," Officer Demerit said.

"Come on girls lets go home," Blossom said to us with a satisfied grin on her face.

"You go ahead," I told her. "I want to go for a walk."

Blossom nodded and flew off, Bubbles following behind.

Thankful that my sisters could grant me a moments peace, I made my way into Townsville Park. The long summer day was slowly turning into night. The hot and humid air made small beads of sweat form on my crossed arms. A slight breeze came through the trees and I let out a soft sigh of contentment. There was a large oak tree off to the side that was very shady. I silently walked over to that area and took a seat.

The wet grass tickled my bare legs and a smile formed on my lips. There were several people in the park along with me. Princess was over on the other side of the park hanging all over Butch, a large woman was walking her toy poodle, and there was a tall figure on the other side of the park, directly across from myself.

I watched as the figure slowly picked a cigarette from its pocket, along with a lighter. The small flame wasn't enough to show his full face, but it was enough for me to tell who it was.

--

Ah Townsville, didn't really miss it much. What with the Powderpuff girls stopping us every chance they had, it was really annoying. Figured it might be a good time to leave the city and pursue something else. Nothing really caught my interest and I had a fling with Sedusa a few years ago. It was fun, yet very lame.

I stood in the park and watched as my old gang was arrested for another sad attempt at a crime. They all looked really different from when I left, especially the Powderpuff girls. They had grown up a lot in the ten years I was gone, Buttercup especially. She had developed some nice curves that filled out the green shorts and tank top she wore. It was obvious that Buttercup was not the little girl I remembered, but a grown woman. She was looking around the park at everyone. She was pulling on her wristband and her eyes froze wide when she caught a glimpse of me. I smirked and pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

She seemed to be contemplating whether or not to come over and talk to me. I figured I'd save her the trouble of thinking things over and go talk to her myself. "Hey kid, long time no see."

Buttercup smirked. "You're telling me. It's been weird not kicking your ass after ten years."

"Only ten? Odd it seemed like five. So what's new?"

"I'm thinking of dropping out of high school. No real use of it for me you know?"

"Sure that'll make the Professor and your sisters happy," I said taking a seat next to her.

She laughed softly, the sound of a wind chime. We sat there in silence thinking of what a strange situation this was. We used to be enemies, but we're sitting here talking like old friends. "Well this is fucking weird," Buttercup muttered while crossing her legs.

I laughed softly as well. "What the fact you're not beating me up or that we are talking to each other without any screaming?"

She paused for a moment thinking of her answer. She glanced up to me with her big green eyes. "Both I guess. Where were you for the past ten years?"

"Here and there. No place really interesting, nothing could ever really hold my interest," I told her with a shrug.

Buttercup was biting her lip and looked frustrated with herself. I cocked an eyebrow and took another long drag from my cig. "Something on your mind?"

She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head on them. "No, nothing at all."

"Sure doesn't seem like nothing," I said to her with a smirk.

She glanced at me than to the watch around her wrist. "I better go Ace. I'll see you around?"

"Sure thing Buttercup," I told her and watched her as she flew off.

I figured I'd check out the old shack in the junkyard before the old gang broke out of prison. The little things from the conversation with Buttercup seemed to hunt my subconscious. Her laugh, her smile, her newly developed body, and her voice. _"She's just a kid,"_ I tried to remind myself.

_"Did you see her?"_ My mind answered back. _"She is definitely not a child anymore. You sure as hell don't think of her that way."_

_"Shut up,"_ I snarled to myself as I approached my old home.

It was still run down, smelled worse than before even. I could see signs of old clothes, stolen items, and a deck of cards on the table. Grubber could always win Poker I remembered grinning. The place seemed very distant, almost another part of me that I couldn't remember well. The grin slowly faded into a frown and I quietly made my way into town to find an old apartment.

* * *

A.N: Hope you liked it. I'm feeling really creative so I might have the second chapter out sometime soon. No promises though, I'm terrible at keeping those. Review if you enjoyed it. Reviews let me know if people like my story, want to hear more, want somethings to happen, etc.


	3. Because It’s Not Love…

**Retarded in Love****  
****An Ace and Buttercup Story**

**Chapter Two: Because It's Not Love…**

"Where were you last night Buttercup," Blossom asked me for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

"I told you, I was walking in the park and I lost track of time," I lied, again.

She sighed, disappointed that I wouldn't give in and tell her what was going on. It must have been obvious that I was a lot happier today than I had been in months, well years actually. After one conversation with a guy I hadn't seen since I was a kid. His hair was the same after all these years. Same shade, same mustache, same hint of a beard. The only difference was that he traded in his vest for a worn leather jacket. I picked up a deck of cards lying around and shuffled them. I than flipped over the first card to see the Ace of Hearts in my hand.

My eyes widened and I quickly turned my attention to Blossom as she looked over to the window. She got unusually excited. "It looks like a perfect day for the beach," she said with a little too much enthusiasm.

Bubbles began to jump up and down with excitement. "Do you think Boomer will be there," she asked us with hopes of seeing her crush written on her face.

Blossom laughed at her sister. "It's a possibility, maybe Butch will be there Buttercup," she said to me grinning.

I couldn't help at laugh at her comment. "Oh please," I said to her grinning. "He's more into Princess than me. I like it better that way anyway. It keeps Princess away and that idiot."

"You are such an awful liar Buttercup," Blossom teased as she searched for her pink bikini.

"Oh really Miss I-Don't-Have-A-Crush-On-Butch?"

Blossoms face grew as pink as her eyes. She tossed the brush she had in her hand at me. I grabbed it as fast as she threw it. "Go get dress for the beach girls," she told me and Bubbles as she pushed us out of her room.

"What a grouch," Bubbles laughed and then turned to me. "Buttercup," she said with a smile on her face.

"What," I asked as I approached the door to my room.

"I heard from Robin that she saw Ace back in town," Bubbles said carefully, watching my face for a reaction.

"Really? I heard that too," I responded quietly, a small smirk forming on my face as I closed the door to my room.

I chuckled softly to myself. So Bubbles was somewhat smart enough to guess my good mood. I began to dig through the drawers on my dresser to find my forest green bikini. I quickly put it on and looked myself over in the mirror. It had definitely been a good thing that I grew out my hair since I was a kid. My black locks fell just past my shoulders, instead of the bangs, just a side part. I ran my fingers through it and pushed it back out of my green eyes. "Buttercup, are you ready yet," I heard Blossom ask outside of my door.

"I'll be right there," I answered, grabbing a towel and sunglasses.

I walked out of my room to see Blossom and Bubbles both wearing a dress to cover their swimsuit. "You're just going to go out like that," Bubbles asked astonished.

"Sure why not," I smirked and made my way downstairs.

"But what if someone sees you," Blossom asked in a panic.

My smirk grew a little wider. I thought of what Ace might think if he saw me in a barely there bikini. I laughed. "I'm sort of going for that Blossom. Besides, people will see both of you once we get to the beach."

I flew off with my sisters' right behind me. Once the girls caught up to me I grinned at them wickedly. "Which one of you think you can beat me to the beach," I challenged them.

"Oh you are on Buttercup," Blossom said zooming off.

I laughed and bolted right past her. "Have to do better than that," I shouted to her as I approached the beach and landed onto the warm sand.

"What has gotten into you Buttercup," Bubbles asked laughing as she watched Blossom trip over a large shell.

"Yeah," Blossom agreed looking over to her sister. "You're never this upbeat about going to the beach."

I smiled and shrugged. "I'm just in a good mood, that's all."

My sisters began to run off towards the water. I smiled and folded my arms as they splashed in the water among various kids and a few people from our school. I sighed than sat down in the warm sand, tracing different shapes in it.

"Wouldn't figure you much as the beach kind of girl," a familiar voice said to me.

I whipped my head around only to Ace standing in the shade with a smirk on his face. "You look good," he added.

"How did you know I was here," I asked curiously hoping my face wasn't pink.

"I saw a flash of green in the sky. Kinda figured it was you."

I smiled softly. "You wanna go somewhere," he asked me, his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

I glanced over to my sisters. They didn't notice that I was talking to Ace. "I better not," I told him, regretting the words that I spoke.

He shrugged. "Suit yourself. I'll see you later I guess."

I frowned as I watched him walk away. Something fell out of his pocket. I quietly walked over to the tiny slip of paper that fell out of his pocket. _"Tonight- The old apartment building by the pier. Room 126"_ I read the note three times to get the words right. I beamed at the tiny slip of paper and ran to join my sisters in the cool water.

--

_"Wonderful location,"_ I thought lightheartedly as I approached the old apartment by the pier.

It was close to midnight, I made sure that Blossom and Bubbles were asleep before I snuck out. I didn't worry much about the professor; he was always a sound sleeper. The door pushed right open. There was no lock on it and it was pitch black throughout the entire building. There were a few lights on in some apartments, it took me a while to find Ace's apartment. The numbers on his door were falling off and there was a steady bass line playing over the speakers on the other side of the door.

I paused and pulled at the thin black hoodie I had over my green top before I knocked on the door. It took a while for Ace to get to the door. I heard the knob twist and I quietly stepped back once. "Buttercup," he said with a slight hint of surprise. "Come on in."

I quietly followed him into an apartment that was just as shitty as the hallways and the main entrance. I looked around the place to see one candle flicking in the corner of the room. "The electricity is down. Old Frank hasn't figured out how to wire it so the building gets light. A few people got it to work in their pads." He shrugged and sat down on an old chair that was worn out.

"It sure is a nice place," I told him sarcastically as I lowered myself into a smaller chair by him.

He chuckled softly. The single candle cast the most perfect shadow across his face. It accented his jaw more; showing that is was a lot stronger than years earlier, his high cheekbones on his skinny face, and his straight nose. He was quite beautiful now that I thought about it. I smiled slightly and tilted my head to the side. "Why did you want me to come here," I asked curiously.

His lips twisted into a frown. "I'm not sure," he said honestly and leaned forward with his chin in his hand. "Maybe to tell you that we shouldn't be friends."

I cocked my eyebrow and looked at him with annoyance. "You tell me to come down here at midnight to meet you in a shitty run-down apartment building to say that we shouldn't be friends. Why exactly?"

"Look, Buttercup. I'm the bad guy. I've tried to destroy you and your sisters multiple times, I've stolen things, hell I've done a lot of shit. It just might be better if we act like we never ran into each other last night."

I looked at him with my green eyes burning into his bloodshot eyes. I thought of all the tears I had cried over him and all the joy I felt seeing him after ten long years. I didn't want to let that go, not now, not ever. "No," I told him softly.

"What?"

"I said no. Maybe you don't want to be friends and want to go back to being enemies and you being the villain, but I don't. You've changed Ace, I can see it and I'm sure others will too."

"Changed?" He repeated. "Changed? Buttercup, I can never change who I am or what I am. I was and will always be a member of the Gangreen Gang."

"Really," my anger was starting to grow more prominent. "Then why didn't you help out your old buddies for their last few crime sprees? Why aren't you in jail with them thinking of a way to get out and another scheme to do? You left and your gang has become more pathetic than the Amoeba Boys, as sad as that sounds."

He smirked at the last comment. "Just answer me one small question," I continued. "Why?"

"I already told you why Buttercup."

"Other than that stupid reason," I muttered.

He sighed and frowned at me. "You're seventeen."

"And you're twenty-five, glad we both know each other's ages. I'll be eighteen in a week," I added with a smirk. "Don't tell me you want to go back to the past ten years because of a silly age difference."

"That's not just that Buttercup," he mumbled refusing to meet my gase.

"Well what is it then?" I shouted at him.

I waited for his response for a good five minutes before walking out of the door and back into the cool summer night. My arms were folded tight and the tears streamed silently down my cheeks. It was better to walk back home, at least it gave me time to think things over. I felt a few raindrops hit my skin and I gazed up to the sky. The rain began to pour down mixing with the tears on my face.

"Buttercup," I heard a voice call out behind me.

* * *

Author's Note: I would have published this earlier if fanfiction would have let me. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. It may take a while what with various projects due for classes and I have a funeral to attended for my English teacher, so I'm not making any promises. Anyways, thank you for all the review and favorites. They really made me excited that you guys are enjoying the story. Also, in regards to Aly208's review, I know that Ace was around 19 in the series; I changed his age for the purpose of my story.


	4. But It’s Still a Feeling

**Retarded in Love****  
****An Ace and Buttercup Story**

**Chapter Three: But It's Still a Feeling**

"Buttercup," I heard Ace call out from behind me.

My hands clenched into fists and I squeezed my eyes shut. Part of me wanted to turn around and see what he had to say. The other part just wanted me to just crawl into my bed and forget this whole mess. I decided to follow what my heart was saying rather than my head. I turned around and gave Ace a cold stare that quickly melted away at the sight of him. "What is it," I asked quietly.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't give you a decent explanation. I can't think of a decent one to be honest with you. I just think it would be a lot better if we never hung out again."

I glared at him and my lip began to tremble. "You have no clue what I have been through in the past ten years Ace," I snapped. "Just seeing you after all these years seemed to make all the pain and all the suffering seem to go away. I don't want to stop seeing you, to stop being your friend, or to stop anything else that may happen."

I fell on my knees on the hard street and stared at the ground. I tried very hard to stop my crying but the tears continued to pour along with the rain. I felt Ace place his jacket over my shoulders. The scent had not washed away yet and I took in a deep breath of it to calm me. I saw him kneel in front of me. He carefully lifted my head up and our eyes met. "I'm so sorry Buttercup," he whispered.

We stared at each other for several minutes before I finally through my arms around his neck and into a tight squeeze. I felt him wrap his arms gently around my thin, shaking body. He carefully lifted me up and began to carry me towards the apartment building. "Why are you taking me back here," I asked in my groggy state of confusion.

"Several reasons," he mumbled refusing to look at me.

I was tempted to ask him what the reasons were, but I was too tired to ask. _"He's so warm, maybe if I just close my eyes for a moment,"_ I thought struggling to stay awake. _"You really want to give him the wrong idea, to give him another reason for you two not to be around each other,"_ my conscious responded harshly.

I cringed at that thought and bit my tongue. "Are you alright," I heard him ask.

"I'm fine, can you please put me down." I could hear the defeat and sadness in my voice.

"No, you're too tired and upset to make it back to your place or mine on your own."

I glared up at him and kicked him sharply in the side. He let out a cry of pain and dropped me from my waist down, but still supported my upper body. I quietly moved so I stood a little bit away from him. "Shit," he said rubbing his side. "I forgot how hard you could kick."

I folded my arms and laughed. "Serves you right for not listening to me; it wasn't even a hard kick."

"Then maybe I have been gone too long," he muttered quietly.

"Will you please tell me what you wanted too," I pleaded.

"Buttercup," he began walked towards me slowly. "What you said before about how you don't want us to stop being friends, or anything else. What did you mean?"

My cheeks grew slightly pink. I pushed a lock of my wet black hair behind my ear and looked at the small smile on his face. "I think you know exactly what I meant."

He walked closer to me; his face was inches away from mine. I was absolutely positive he could hear my heart pounding in my chest. I looked into his dark bloodshot eyes and my breathe was lost. "Well, what if I told you that it didn't matter to me anymore," he whispered.

My eyes widened at his words and I took in a breath of surprise. "What made you change your mind," I managed to ask.

It was almost as if his grin never left his face. He leaned closer, "Because if we didn't see each other I couldn't do this."

His lips brushed against mine. They were unbelievably warm and soft. The taste was a mix of cigarettes and alcohol. My eyes closed as I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss, my fingers lacing themselves in his black hair. The rain felt a lot softer on my skin as Ace wrapped his arms around my waist. I pulled away from him slowly and rested my forehead against his. "Does that answer your question," he asked flashing me his fanged grin.

I shrugged and gave him a small smirk. He chuckled softly and kissed my neck. The rain was starting to fade away and the sun began to peak over the horizon. I pulled myself away from him and sighed. "I better leave."

"I'll see you tonight?"

I kissed his cheek. His skin was much rougher there than his lips. "Tonight, the park."

He nodded and I flew off to my house. The sun wasn't quite up yet as I approached my house, replaying the nights events in my head. I placed my fingertips on my lips; I could still feel the warmth of his lips on mine. I carefully pushed my window open and climbed inside. I pulled off my wet clothes and put on some dry clothes, mentally praying that Blossom and Bubbles didn't hear me. There was a quiet knock on my door. I froze in place and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was damp, my face was flushed, and I looked a little too awake for whatever the time currently was. I grabbed a hair tie that Bubbles left in here and pulled my hair back with it. "Buttercup," I heard Blossom's voice ask from the other side of the door.

"Come in," I told her as I sat down on my bed.

Blossom opened the door slowly and walked in. She was in that fluffy pink robe of hers and her hair was in its usual ponytail. "I just came in to see if you had my-"

Her voice cut off as soon as she saw me. "You're hair is wet. I didn't hear the shower running." She paused and looked me over more. "Where were you last night?"

"I just went out for a walk."

"You seem to be doing a lot of those now. I heard you come in at three in the morning last night."

My eyes narrowed and I folded my arms at her. "Is it really any of your business?"

"Well as your older sister, yes. I want to know why you are going out and with who."

I was certain if looks could kill that this situation would be a homicide. I glared at Blossom and my lips formed a scowl. "Is it Mitch," Blossom began to guess, beaming at the fact that she was getting to me. "Or maybe even Butch."

I couldn't help it, I laughed at her sad attempts to guess and her smile quickly turned to a frown. "You better tell me or I'll tell the Professor," she threatened.

"I wasn't sneaking out to see anyone," I told her simply.

"Really?"

"Yes," I lied again.

She looked at me skeptically than nodded. This was just the beginning of my series of lies.

* * *

A/n: Well there's chapter three. Chapter four will probably be out later than this one. I'm really busy with the musical at my school (practice is going to run until eight next week and nine the week after that and all through April). I'll try and get it out though. Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
